


Supercorp Sexy Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bunch of times where Kara and Lena get it on. Some AU, some not. Requests are more than welcome.





	1. List of Stories

On the list at the moment are:

  1. ~~Lena has sex with Supergirl and/or Kara in the office (separately, duh)~~
  2. ~~Kara has a 'sex craving' phase~~
  3. ~~Airplane sex~~
  4. ~~Lena gives Kara a lap dance~~
  5. Kara and Lena do it in a limo
  6. Pirate AU - Kara is a stowaway, Lena is the captain
  7. Sex at the Gym
  8. Vampire AU - Lena is the vampire, Kara her innocent prey.
  9. Medieval AU - not sure yet.
  10. Therapist AU
  11. Alternate Vampire AU - Lena is a vampire hunter, Kara the vampire



~~This~~ means it's already done.

Feel free to suggest ideas. ;)


	2. Super Office Banging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl has just saved Lena from another disaster - and Lena would like to give her a very intimate thank you.

Kara was floating just outside Lena Luthor's office. Lena was busy having a pretty loud argument with her bodyguards about taking proper precautions. Even with normal hearing, Kara would have heard them. But soon enough, Lena convinced them to go back to their shift and Kara floated down to the balcony in full Supergirl costume. A knock on the door got Lena's attention and Kara let herself in.

"They seem... angry." Kara said, starting the conversation.

"Well, I did nearly die for the third time in a month." Lena replied, like nearly dying in such a short time frame was impressive. "Why are you here? Are you doing check ups now?"

Kara would have answered right away, but she didn't have one. She just came by for the sake of it.

"Given your track record, I thought you'd need saving again." she improvised. Nailed it. Lena seemed to like it.

"I am glad you came by. There's something I'd like to discuss with you. Tell me. Is there a Mr Supergirl?" Lena asked. She walked to the main door to her office and locked it. Whatever this was, Lena wanted privacy.

"Uh, no, no, there is not." Kara said honestly. Lena removed her black jacket.

"Mrs Supergirl?" Lena added.

"Also no." Kara said back. Something was going on. Lena walked towards Kara, getting closer than she had even been before. They were practically chest to chest. Kara's lips were getting a little dry. Lena was biting hers.

"So it wouldn't be wrong of me to, let's say, fuck your brains out to say thank you?" Lena asked, dropping the ball. Kara licked her lips and tried to keep her cool. This she definitely didn't see coming.

"I... guess not." Kara answered. Then came the first kiss. A flat kiss, one to test if Kara would return the favor. Which she did by opening her mouth, expecting a tongue. But Lena pulled back for just half a second before leaning back in and planting another, slightly more passionate kiss on Kara's lips. Lena was teasing her, and it was working. Kara could hear her own heart start to speed up. "I could fly us to your apartment."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Lena whispered. Those words made Kara shiver. Her surprised state allowed Lena to push her to the office table where she continued to kiss her. Only now her tongue was getting more involved, trying to gain access to Kara's mouth.

"But... secretary... bodyguards... someone could..." Kara tried to talk, but it was difficult given the tongue trying to get in her mouth.

"No one is walking in here. Trust me, no one." Lena responded. Somehow, that was all Kara needed to hear. Now, Kara's tongue was getting in on the action. Their tongues met inside Kara's mouth, and the kiss deepened. Kara pulled Lena in closer. She thought this kiss wasn't going to end. But she had to end it to let out a sharp gasp. Lena had sneaked a couple fingers down Kara's skirt. "Ooh, someone's sensitive."

"Well, saving the world doesn't leave a lot of me time." Kara admitted. Now her heart was pounding away. Lena removed her fingers a moment later. But only so she could try and get Kara out of her Supergirl outfit. She was quick to take off Kara's top and cape, and even quicker removing her skirt, tights, and boots. Lena raised an eyebrow. "So that's what you look like under that suit."

"Your turn." Kara said. She was not kind to Lena's clothes, ripping them to get to Lena's naked body. Lena moaned every time she heard a rip. And Kara grinned when Lena was fully undressed. "Miss Luthor, permission to bang you till kingdom cum."

"Granted." Lena replied. Kara picked her up, placed her on the table, and climbed on top to snog her again. Kara could feel that Lena was exploring just as much as she was. Kara rubbed up and down Lena's legs with one hand, while gently grabbing her boobs with the other. Lena however scratched down Kara's back with all her strength before reached and squeezing her round ass. That was the last straw. Kara needed to cum and Lena's teasing was driving her insane. She grabbed Lena's leg and started to grind herself on Lena's perfect pussy. "Ah.... No foreplay?"

"What are you gonna do, spank me?" Kara said cheekily. Lena replied by slapping her on the ass and grinding with her. Kara and Lena were moaning together now, Kara louder than Lena. Kara had not had sex in an incredibly long time. She really needed this. "Oh god, I'm gonna fucking cum."

"So soon? I'm flattered." Lena replied. Only she could be be so cool while fucking a superhero in her office. Kara could hear Lena's heartbeat, she wasn't too far off either. She tried to keep a hold of herself until she sounded really close. It was torture, but soon, Lena's heart was racing and even she was struggling not to scream, trying to hide them by biting on her lips. Kara sped up, so close, so close.....

"FUCK!!" Kara screamed. Her orgasm was massive, the biggest she could remember. Lena moaned with more control, but Kara knew that she just came with her. Kara took a few seconds to let the pleasure sink in before getting off the table to put her suit back on. Lena laid on the table and watched her get dressed.

"Going so soon?" Lena asked, giving a fake hint of disappointment to her voice.

"Well, like I said, saving the world leaves little me time. You were amazing, though." Kara said as she put the top and cape back on.

"If you'd like a second round, come to my apartment." Lena offered. "And do make it soon. I'd love to see that ass again."


	3. Kara's 'Craving' Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonians experience a sudden burst of sexual desire every few years, and Kara is going through it again. She's made it through most of the day, but now comes the biggest challenge: having an interview with Lena.

Kara was having a really bad day. It seemed that Kara was going through what Alex described as 'Kara's sex addict phase'. It was something left over from a primitive species of Kryptonians that they never evolved out of. She'd had to go through work and her typical Supergirl antics while being overwhelmingly horny. Kara even had to keep herself from searching porn at her work computer. She didn't even do that on her home computer. But now came what had to be the worst challenge of the day: she had to do an interview with Lena. It was at her apartment, and Lena promised they'd be alone, which only made things worse. That's where Kara was. Waiting by Lena's door. She'd knocked a couple seconds ago. What was Lena doing?

'maybe she's in the shower...' a whisper went in Kara's head. '.. in the shower.... completely naked... covered in water...'

Kara's inner monologue was prone to much dirtier thoughts lately. Kara heard Lena's footsteps and tried to move those thoughts out of her head. Then Lena opened the door. And she was wearing a tank top. And yoga trousers. And she was sweaty. Kara bit her lip to hide a moan.

"You're early, Kara. Come in, come in, I'll get you something to drink." Lena greeted. Kara walked in and watched Lena walk to the fridge. Kara's eyes wondered down. Down to Lena's wonderful ass, and then Kara forced them back up again. Lena seemed to noticed something. "Are you alright? You seem tense."

"Uh yeah, just stress. Maybe. I think." Kara replied. The slightest movement of Lena was driving Kara nuts.

"Well, you know the best way to get rid of stress?" Lena said.

"I- I don't, actually." Kara replied. 'Don't say sex, don't say sex, don't say sex'

"Sex." Lena clarified. And Kara's self control suddenly started to plummet. "That or masturbation, but sex is the better option."

"Right, I imagine you, uh, have sex quite a lot." Kara said, making absolutely sure not to picture herself having sex with Lena.

"Well, I think the name Luthor is a bit of a turn off for most people." Lena joked.

"What? I don't buy that for a second. You're Lena Luthor, you're intelligent and powerful and sexy and-" that last one slipped out of Kara's mouth. She hoped that Lena didn't hear it as well. But it seemed she did since she looked at Kara with a rather seductive look.

"Miss Danvers, are you trying to seduce me?" Lena flirted.

"What? No. No, that would be... unprofessional. I am here to- to interview you, and, um, I..." Kara was at a loss for words. Lena was not helping by looking at her like a piece of meet.

"Shall I tell you a little secret?" Lena said. Kara could only nod as Lena leaned in to whisper. "I find you sexy too."

That whisper sent Kara over the edge. Whatever was keeping her from pouncing on Lena had vanished. She wrapped her arms around Lena's neck and pulled her in, finally getting round to kissing those perfect lips. Lena was so surprised by Kara's passionate kiss that she didn't notice her hands exploring her entire body. It was only when Kara pulled off Lena's tank top and pushed her against the wall that she got to say something.

"What about the interview?" Lena said.

"That can wait." Kara said back before getting another kiss in. She grabbed Lena's trousers and pulled them right down. She gave a few kisses on Lena's boobs and stomach before spreading her legs and planting her tongue right into Lena's wonderful pussy.

"Oh, blimey, Kara." Lena moaned. "I wish you'd done this sooner."

She kept moaning as Kara kept licking. Not needing to draw breath came in handy. Lena started getting more into it, grinding herself on Kara's face. Either Kara was better than she thought or Lena had been as horny as she was because Lena came in about 20 seconds. As Lena's knees weakened, Kara got of hers and kissed Lena again.

"Your turn, I think." Kara said, feeling rather brave after making Lena moan like that.

"Bedroom, now." Lena replied. As Lena took them to the bedroom, they both worked on getting Kara out of her clothes. The moment Kara was wearing nothing but her panties, she lied down on the bed. Lena removed her panties and got right to work, planting two slim fingers inside her. Kara let out a scream. Lena fucked Kara for a bit, even teasing her clit with her thumb. But then she put her head down and ate Kara with the same fury and passion Kara showed her.

"YES!!" Kara yelled, grabbing onto the bed sheets. "Right there, don't stop. Please don't stop."

She put her hands down and held onto Lena's head as she gave Kara head. Kara came even faster than Lena. Lena crawled up to kiss Kara. But Kara wasn't done yet. She rolled Lena onto the bed and sat on her face. Lena got back to eating Kara's pussy.

"That's it, keep going, Lena. I want to cum all over your face." Kara said. She wasn't normally like this during sex, but she was enjoying it nonetheless. She even put a couple fingers inside Lena, which motivated her to pick up the pace. Kara looked right into Lena's eyes while she came for the second time. She got off Lena's face to focus on her own fingers. She put an extra finger in and went faster. Lena came a few seconds later. Kara sucked the juice from her fingers as Lena took time to catch her breath.

"Tha- that was incredible." Lena said. Kara had never seen Lena stutter at a single word before.

"Oh, it's not over just yet." Kara added. She held Lena's leg up and grinded herself on Lena's pussy. Lena sprung to life and grinded with her. Kara grinned as all the sexual tension that had built up in her body was finally being released. She was even cheeky enough to give Lena a little slap on the ass, which sparked a gasp from her. Kara took control, wanting to cum as soon as possible.

"Kara, I'm gonna cum again." Lena shouted. She started grinding alongside Kara again, clearly as eager to cum as Kara was. And it did not take them long. A few more seconds was all it took.

"FUCK!!" Kara yelled. That third orgasm was immense. So immense she fell back onto the bed and fell asleep.

'...kara.... kara...... Kara.'

A few whispers woke Kara up. It was night time now. Kara saw Lena looking down on her, still naked.

"You've been out for a while." Lena clarified. Kara wasn't feeling any intense sexual cravings. That last orgasm must have gotten it out of her system. Enough to realize what she came here to do in the first place.

"Oh god, I forgot about the interview." Kara said. "Any chance I could do it tomorrow?"

"Sure." Lena answered. "Or you could stay and we do it after some more sex."

Kara nodded. This was definitely her best interview yet.


	4. Banging in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are on the same flight together, and Lena decides to pass the time by making Kara a member of the Mile High Club.

Kara's flight was headed to the other side of the country. She could have flown there in about 30 seconds or less, but she had to keep up appearances. Thus, she had to sit on a plane for hours on end like a normal person. The flight was unusually quiet. A few businessmen, a family or two were about, but at least 75% of the seats were empty. One seat, however, was taken up by someone Kara recognized. Lena Luthor. To save Kara the trouble, Lena looked up and noticed her.

"Kara." she said pleasantly. "It really is a small world. Surprised to see me on a plane?"

"Kind of." Kara admitted. "Wouldn't you take first class?"

"Officially, I am." Lena clarified. Kara sat down next to Lena just as the plane was about to take off. Kara drew a small breath and put on a fake shiver. "Nervous?"

"Yeah, I don't fly much." Kara said, grinning to herself. "Still, should be fun."

* * *

*15 minutes later*

"This is so boring." Kara said. "How can you stand it?"

"I've endured hour long meetings with accountants. This is nothing." Lena remarked. Kara was tapping her fingers on the arms of her chair, repressing the urge to jump out of the plane and fly the way she was used to. Lena seemed to notice. "I do have an idea to pass the time."

"I'm all ears." Kara replied.

"Check if anyone's looking." Lena said. This was odd of her, but Kara played along. There were a few people nearby, but all of them were wearing headphones. The air hostesses were down the other end of the plane.

"No one's looking. Why would-" Kara started. She received her answer when Lena leaned in and kisses her. Since she had nothing else to do, Kara simply followed Lena's lead, returning the kiss. Lena moved her lips to Kara's neck. As Kara leaned into it, she felt Lena's fingers unzip her trousers and her hand reached underneath her pants. That caught her by surprise and she let out a small gasp. "Uh, Lena, that's- what about- oh my god..."

"You keep an eye out. And try and keep quiet. If you can." Lena flirted. Kara felt Lena's perfect fingers play with her pussy and her lips plant kiss after kiss on her neck. Kara tried to keep her eyes open in case an air hostess or fellow passenger, but Lena's fingers were too intoxicating. Kara let her eyes slip closed and turned back around to kiss Lena again.

"Perhaps we should... take this.... somewhere...private." Kara said between kisses.

"Good idea." Lena agreed. She gave Kara one last kiss, but she kept fingering her, enjoying Kara's panicked expression as she tried not to moan. "On the other hand, it's fun watching you try not to moan my name"

Kara didn't even have the nerve to object. She was enjoying this too much. Maybe it was the thrill of possibly getting caught, or Lena's fingers really were that good, but Kara couldn't say no. To make matters worse, Lena had now found some of Kara's weak spots. Every once in a while, Lena would tease Kara's clit for barely a second and Kara would have to bite down on her lip to avoid moaning. Kara's legs were widening slightly, inviting Lena in. Lena took this opportunity to tease Kara with a third finger for a few seconds. Kara was growing weak, her attempts to hide her moans were growing less and less and effective. Lena put the third finger inside Kara and Kara nearly broke. She held her breath for a couple seconds, which did the trick.

"Please, Lena..." she whispered. "... don't stop. I'm getting close."

"Are you now?" Lena said. Kara didn't like the sound of that. Was she going to stop, to tease her? Thankfully, she did the opposite. She went faster. Kara went back to kissing Lena again, hoping to keep her mouth occupied and avoid moaning and screaming. Lena seemed to catch on, offering her tongue to Kara's. Lena broke the kiss soon after. "We should do this more often."

"Definitely." was the only word Kara could get out before planting her tongue back inside Lena's welcoming mouth. Her spare hand grabbed Lena's, spurring her on. She was close now. Lena knew it and decided to go rub Kara's clit with her thumb. Which pushed Kara over the edge. It was a miracle that Kara didn't scream the whole plane down as Lena's fingers drover her to orgasm. As her energy left her, Kara lent back into her seat to catch her breath and zip her trousers back up.

"Kara Danvers, welcome to the mile high club." Lena remarked.


	5. Kara 'Comes' Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 'Super Office Banging'. Kara returns to Lena's office and finds that Lena is in a pretty good mood.

Kara had been sitting in the office chair opposite the desk for some time now. 10 minutes at least. She kept looking at the desk and remembering what had gone down (or rather who had gone down) the last time she was here. Lena had put the office stuff back on the desk. Kara couldn't help but remember how into it Lena was. It was after that encounter that Kara realized some benefits of Kryptonian/human sex. And Lena was also incredibly sexy, which helped. Speaking of which, Lena walked through the door beaming. Kara stood up to say hello.

"Afternoon, Kara. Sorry about that. Traffic was murder." Lena said. Kara didn't drive, but even she knew that people do smile like that after going through bad traffic.

"Why the smile, if I may be so bold?" Kara asked, hoping it was about the other night.

"Well, Supergirl paid me a visit a couple days ago, and we got to know each other a little more." Lena said, smirking while she spoke. Kara tried to suppress a smug grin.

"Uh, what was she like?" Kara added.

"She had a small shell." Lena started, leaning back against the desk. Bit of an odd start to describe a one night stand with an alien superhero. "But she opened up, and she was... just incredible. But I suppose you already know that?"

That last question shook Kara to the core. It wasn't a threat, it was a joke.

"Uh, you think- no, no no no, I am not- how could I be-" Kara blabbed, desperate for some kind of excuse. But Lena's amusement at Kara's lack of vocal control showed quite clearly that Kara wasn't getting out of this one. She gave a small sigh, and then, admitted guilty. "How did you know?"

"No offense, but your dorky glasses and adorable personality don't fool me. Also, you once said you flew here on a bus." Lena said. She walked a bit closer to Kara, who was frozen on the spot. "Tell me. If I were to remove your top, would I find a giant red S, or a bra?"

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't do this in your office. Again." Kara suggested, who knew where this was going.

"Worried someone will walk in on us?" Lena asked seductively. "We have 20 minutes, give or take, until my next meeting."

"Challenge accepted." Kara said. She practically leapt onto Lena, kissing her desperately. Lena opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Kara almost forgot how good her tongue was. In the spur of the moment, Kara picked Lena up as she unzipped her dress from the back. She was disappointed when Lena reached her hands around to stop her.

"You first, you have more layers." Lena said. Not one to argue during sex, Kara let Lena down and started to undress. Thanks to Lena's help, she was out of her clothes and in full Supergirl costume in just a few seconds. "Blue looks good on you."

While Lena worked on getting Kara's uniform off, Kara reached that zip again and pulled her dress off. When they were both in their underwear, Kara took off her glasses and hair band, picked Lena up again and put her on the desk. Kara kissed down Lena's neck while she removed her bra, and then moved further down to her breasts, kissing them and licking her nipples teasingly. She pulled down Lena's panties and rubbed her pussy gently, teasing Lena for just a bit before inserting two digits. Lena let out a small moan.

"As much as I love your voice, please keep it down." Kara said, pulling her fingers out then in again.

"Those doors are practically sound proof." Lena said. Kara was pretty sure that was a lie. But that didn't stop her from fucking Lena just a bit harder. She lent in to kiss her while her hands did all the work. She knew Lena's weak spots now, and was not going to play fair. Time was off the essence, and Lena came in under a minute. As they kissed again, Lena got off the desk and moved to remove Kara's bra and panties. Kara got onto the desk herself, and Lena licked her fingers before putting two of them inside Kara. Lena was much more teasing, clearly wanting this to last.

"Lena, please, ah... don't tease like that." Kara begged. Lena grinned and went faster. Kara had to fight to keep her moans from leaving her lungs. The thrusts grew faster and faster, and then Lena put a third finger inside her. Feeling an orgasm approaching, Kara grinded herself into Lena's fingers and pushed herself over the edge, biting down to keep herself from screaming. Lena used Kara's temporary weakness to climb on top and kiss her again.

"I lick you- you lick me?" Lena said between kisses.

"Yep." Kara said simply. Lena turned around and Kara pulled her pussy down onto her lips and tongue. Lena's tongue acted as an incredibly effective motivator. Lena and Kara's moans met in the air like music. Kara was feeling so brave she gave Lena a couple small slaps on her ass. Lena responded by going even faster with her tongue. Kara couldn't help but savor the taste of Lena as they both went to town on each other. By now, Kara didn't know how long they had, and she didn't care either. She felt another orgasm build and guessed that Lena was close as well. She used her left hand to play with Lena's clit and her right hand to play with her own. Since she was right handed, Kara came a few good seconds before Lena. Since her work was done, Lena stood on her knees while Kara brought her to orgasm again. Both of them licked their lips clean.

"That was incredible." Kara remarked.

"It's not over just yet, darling." Lena replied. Today, Lena decided to grind herself on Kara, who was so into it, she grabbed onto Lena's leg and ass and grinded back into it.

"I just real- oh- realized something." Kara said. "I'm meant to... fuck... meant to interview you."

"Don't worry about that. We can do that at my place. Among a few other things." Lena replied. How could she speak so perfectly while fucking Kara's brains out. Kara was in ecstasy, total bliss. Then she heard Lena's name from several floors down.

"... Miss Luthor is just upstairs. Follow me please." said a young woman, probably Lena's assistant. Kara knew getting Lena to stop was out since they were both too horny to stop. So she responded by grinding even faster.

"I love this side of you, Kara. We really should do this more." Lena said through her moans. Kara felt her and Lena get close yet again. It seemed Lena was even more desperate to finish since she pushed Kara back down and grinded with all the speed she could muster. Just a few powerful grinds sent Kara and Lena over the edge for the third time each. Lena let Kara go while she gathered her breath. Kara checked the time: 22 minutes had passed. Not bad.


	6. Five Minutes of Wonderful Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena bets that Kara couldn't last 5 minutes of a strip tease.

"OK, your turn. Truth or Dare?" Lena asked. She and Kara had been playing truth or dare at Kara's apartment for about an hour now. They were nearly out of their first wine bottle.

"Truth." Kara said, pretending to be a bit tipsy.

""Have you ever.... had a lap dance?" Lena asked. "And I mean in person, not from the internet."

"No, I have had neither." Kara answered.

"Seriously?" Lena asked, sounding shocked. "Not a single sneak visit to a shady strip club? Not even a cheeky Google search when no one was around?"

"No, I'll have you know I was a very respectable young lady." Kara said, as if defending her honor. She added a hiccup on the end.

"That explains the total lack of alcohol tolerance." Lena teased.

"OK, your turn now." Kara said, grinning to herself.

"Truth." Lena said.

"Have you ever... given a lap dance?" Kara asked, upping the ante.

"Uh, yep, I have given a couple." Lena said. Kara gasped and Lena chuckled.

"Who to?" Kara asked.

"Ah, ah, your turn now." Lena said, avoiding the answer.

"Uh, let's make it a dare." Kara said, taking another sip of wine. Lena thought for a second. Then she had a devilish grin.

"I dare you to endure five minutes of a lap dance from me." Lena dared. Kara's eyes widened, as she first pictured Lena in a proper stripper uniform. Of course she wouldn't be wearing one. But there was only one way to find out.

"You are on." Kara said. She downed the rest of the wine and put the glass on the table. Lena stood up.

"A few rules to make this interesting. You can't touch me, but I can touch you. You can't sneak your cute hands down your pants. And you can't speak. Think you can handle five minutes of that?" Lena explained.

"Challenge accepted." Kara said excitedly. Lena put her fingers on Kara's eyes, shutting them. Kara heard Lena pull her trousers down.

"Open them in 3...2....1...." Lena started. Kara opened them and Lena got started. She was still in a white buttoned shirt, but now Kara could see she had black panties on. She turned 180 degrees to give Kara a view of the other side and bent over slightly. If Kara needed oxygen, she'd have stopped breathing. She was in for five minutes of this. Lena turned around and started to unbutton her shirt very slowly. Each button went after the other, slowly giving Kara a slightly better look at Lena's chest. Lena climbed on top of Kara, swaying her hips slightly and sliding her thumb over Kara's lips. Kara was almost drooling at the sight in front of her. Lena took one of Kara's hands and pulled it up to her own lips. She teased and sucked on each finger delicately.

"You know, when five minutes is up, I'm going to fuck your brains out. But until then..." Lena left the rest of the sentence up to Kara's imagination. Which was by now running wild. Then came the grinding. Lena grinded her hips right on top of Kara's lap, never breaking eye contact with her. Even as she reached behind her and unhooked her black bra from under her top. She threw the bra to the side. Kara licked her lips, eager for Lena to take of her top. Lena took Kara's hands and placed them right on her ass. Kara gasped but made no other noise, eager to pull off the dare. She kept her hands on Lena's ass as Lena finally took off her white top, revealing her breasts, which were perfectly eye level with Kara. Lena leaned in to Kara's lips. Kara's eyes closed, awaiting a kiss. But just before their lips met, Lena moved her head to the right. Kara felt her hand grab on her hair slightly while Lena's mouth nibbled on Kara's neck and ear. It was almost agony to be teased like that. Kara's legs shifted and twitched, her hands held Lena's ass a bit more firmly than before. This was too much. If this went on for much longer, Kara would lose it. Luckily for her, Lena's phone stopwatch went off. 

"There's five minutes. Not ba- OH MY GOD!!" Lena screamed. Kara had been teased long enough. She thrusted her face into Lena's chest and put her hands down Lena's pants. Lena did not seem to object. She pulled off Kara's top and pushed Kara onto her back on the sofa. She then removed Kara's trousers and panties and then, after removing her own, got into the perfect position to grind herself on Kara's by now dripping wet pussy. Kara almost screamed now that her pussy was finally getting attention. She grabbed Lena's leg and grinded with her as well as she could.

"Oh god, Lena. I'm- I'm gonna... oh my god!" Kara said. Lena knew what Kara meant. She picked up the pace, grinding and grinding until she finally gave them both sweet release. When they finished their climaxes, Lena lied back down on the sofa to catch her breath.

"Is that how most games of truth or dare finish?" Kara asked.

"I don't think so, but they should." replied Lena.


End file.
